


Второй шанс

by teodolinda



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teodolinda/pseuds/teodolinda
Summary: В начале сотрудничества с Шоу Джон явно пребывает в напряжении.Благодарю Зануду, величайшую бету, и Уи, из дискуссии с которой и возникла эта зарисовка.





	Второй шанс

— Медведь, ну не здесь же… при всем уважении, такие звуки не всем приятны, да и с точки зрения гигиены это не лучшая идея.

Джон усмехнулся, обернулся назад — Медведь сладострастно возил по сиденью кошмарную игрушку, выбранную Финчем в кабинете доктора Дженсен, Джон не стал даже вдумываться, что этот ужас призван изображать. Можно подумать, состязается с Шоу в стремлении угодить Медведю.

— Финч, на всякий случай: Медведь сейчас не понял ни слова.

— Он прекрасно все понимает, мистер Риз, — ответил Финч не то с достоинством, не то раздраженно.

— Он собака, Гарольд, — вздохнул Джон.

Надо ехать, надо хотя бы завести машину, может, шум двигателя слегка заглушит восторженное чавканье Медведя. Когда-то давным-давно — двух лет не прошло, если подумать! — Джон истекал кровью на заднем сиденье машины Финча, мутно думая о том, что дорогущая обивка испорчена безвозвратно, зачем Финчу это все нужно, весь этот риск… а потом сумка денег, вывернутая на стол, и мысль как сквозь вату: эта сумма для Финча ничто, но дело же не в деньгах, он рисковал жизнью, счастье еще, что Картер их отпустила, теперь, если Джон умрет — по крайней мере, он умрет спокойным за Финча, да и вдобавок успевшим узнать, как пахнет Финч, если навалиться лицом ему в плечо… Но зачем, зачем Финч во все это полез, ведь насколько проще было бы найти замену. Вот как сейчас — конечно, такие экземпляры, как Самин Шоу, на дороге не валяются, но при возможностях Финча…  
Хотя… какое все-таки счастье, что он тогда выжил… он тогда в самых смелых мечтах не мог представить, что ждет его всего через полгода…

— Финч, ну и зачем? — спросил он вслух, имея в виду то ли то давнее, то ли сегодняшнее. Впрочем, надо собраться и перевести разговор на актуальные события, не хватало еще, чтобы Финч понял, о чем Джон так тоскливо думает последние дни. Глубоко вздохнул и добавил: — Зачем надо было идти с нами?

— Потому что мисс Шоу сейчас занимается другим делом?.. — сказал Финч со странной полувопросительной интонацией. Опять мисс Шоу. Джон побарабанил пальцами по рулю, надо уже наконец ехать, какого черта они сидят в темной машине возле ветклиники, даже полиция уже уехала, увозя трех придурков с простреленными коленками и одного с рваной раной предплечья — Медведь обошелся с малолетним долбоебом гораздо деликатнее, чем тот заслуживал. А ведь молчать вдвоем с Финчем — одно из любимейших занятий. В библиотеке, вечером, когда уже совсем нет сил, их как будто окутывает уютный кокон тепла и абсолютного доверия. «Абсолютное доверие» с Финчем — иллюзия, конечно, но с каким же наслаждением Джон погружался с головой в эту иллюзию каждый раз, когда выдавался свободный вечер. И как бы то ни было, Джон точно знал: пусть Финч многое ему не рассказывает, он никогда не причинит ему зла.

Шоу, конечно, объективно ценный кадр, ничего не скажешь, но как же стало тоскливо в библиотеке, первое время Джон все искал машинально источник сквозняка — во-первых, неуютно, во-вторых, непорядок, а Джон очень не любит непорядок, в-третьих, если правда откуда-то дует, это опасно для гарольдовой спины. Потом понял: никаких сквозняков нет, просто теплое, защищенное пространство библиотеки больше не принадлежит им двоим. Умом Джон понимал, что при всех талантах Шоу она все равно не сможет войти настолько бесшумно, чтобы он не услышал, тоже все-таки не на помойке найден, да и Медведь всегда предупредит, чтобы они успели отойти друг от друга на приличное расстояние, сделать приличные лица и поправить костюмы, но все равно… Джон отчаянно скучал по их маленькому уютному мирку на двоих.

— Мы с Медведем прекрасно справились бы вдвоем.

Зачем Финчу это было нужно, стрельба, кровь этих недоносков на полу, а если бы мелкий уродец попытался взять в заложники не доктора, а Финча? Мягкими тканями предплечья не обошлось бы. Да, Финч не раз доказал, что не так боится крови, как хотел бы внушить, одна история с операцией Оливера Вельдта чего стоит, да и тогда… Каждый раз, когда Финч с какой-то особенной нежностью касается _тех _шрамов, Джон хочет спросить, ассистировал он доктору Мадани, или тот оперировал один. Но все равно, зачем…

— Джон, я… — погрузившийся в нерадостные мысли, Джон не сразу обратил внимание, что Финч уже некоторое время смотрит на него странно. Слегка виновато и будто даже жалобно. Хочет сказать, что больше не нуждается в его услугах — ни по работе, ни… одно потянет за собой другое, и осознав, что Джон Риз абсолютно заменим в работе, Гарольд скорее всего пересмотрит и свое отношение к другим аспектам их взаимодействия. Интересно, как скоро Джон отвыкнет даже мысленно соскальзывать в гарольдову манеру изъясняться. Надо будет сделать над собой усилие и отвыкнуть побыстрее. Потому что иначе будет очень больно. Так больно, что он может и не выдержать. Недолго же Джон верил, что случилось то немыслимое, на что он и надеяться не смел. Что ж, ожидаемо. И закономерно.

— Да, Финч?.. — пусть уже скажет. Даже Медведь на заднем сиденье вроде затих, будто понимает важность момента.

— Джон, я отдаю себе отчет, что вам с Медведем моя помощь ни к чему, и более того, вам было бы гораздо комфортнее работать с мисс Шоу, а я в поле — я прекрасно понимаю, Джон! — скорее обуза, но…

Джон повернулся к нему, подумал, что пока самое страшное не произнесено, он вправе протянуть руку и погладить плечо Финча. «Обуза»! Джон за все это время так и не сумел объяснить, показать, доказать Гарольду, как он ценит каждую секунду рядом с ним, неважно, чем они при этом заняты.

— Нет, Гарольд, я просто против лишнего риска. А если бы мы столкнулись не со шпаной, а с серьезными людьми… Я знаю, серьезные люди не тырят кетамин у ветеринаров… — Джона несло, он понимал, что говорит какую-то чушь, но почему-то теперь захотелось оттянуть разговор.

— Джон.

Финч вдруг взял его пальцы, поднес к губам. Джон замолчал на полуслове — во рту пересохло, как тогда, в первый раз, утром после их выхода на пиво, «что у трезвого на уме — то у пьяного на языке, мистер Риз… Я безмерно рад, что сказал вам то, что сказал, и был счастлив видеть вашу реакцию на мои слова».

— Джон, я исключительно доволен нашим сотрудничеством с мисс Шоу, — сквозь внезапно нахлынувший шум крови в ушах Джон почти не слышал слов, только ощущал костяшками пальцев горячее прерывистое дыхание Финча. Финч замолчал, но Джон успел почувствовать повисшее в воздухе «но». Неужели это правда, предчувствие счастья ощущалось даже острее, чем в первый раз, скорее уехать отсюда — в библиотеку? нет, надежнее домой, можно не спрашивать Финча, не против ли он, а там, дома, доказать Финчу, что никто и никогда не сможет сделать его счастливым лучше, чем Джон…

— Да, Гарольд, я тоже доволен… — осипшим голосом сказал он, из последних сил постаравшись скопировать интонацию, оставить такое же «но». Получилось или нет, понять уже не смог, потому что Финч легко поцеловал его большой палец и продолжил:

— …но мы последнее время совсем не бываем вдвоем. Я не мог не воспользоваться поводом.

Целоваться в машине адски неудобно из-за роста Джона и шеи Финча, но Джон всегда отличался упрямством и целеустремленностью. Он знает, что регулярными упражнениями можно многого достичь.

Особенно когда обе стороны хотят этого одинаково жадно.


End file.
